theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Applejack
Applejack (Applejack Holden) is an orange earth pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres farm with her grandmother Granny Smith, brother Big Macintosh, little sister Apple Bloom, and a pet dog named Winona. She represents the element of honesty. She is hardworking and she can be very stubborn when it comes to help. History Applejack was the last one in her class to get her cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in the family. The young Applejack leaves the farm to live with her upper-class relations, the Oranges, in the big city called Manehatten (a play on words based on a real city, Manhatten). Once there, however, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom leads her to return home to the farm. Once there she realizes that she truly belonged there, and finally gains her cutie mark. Bio Personality Applejack is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. However, according to Toby when she tried to do applebucking season on her own, she exhausted herself to the point of being too tired to think right, become very confused, and weak she finally looks past her pride and accepts help from her friends. Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. In numerous episodes, she refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, much to Rarity's dismay .Applejack dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy", like froufrou dresses. Applejack describes in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how she tried being a pony of elegance for a short time as a young filly by moving to Manehattan to live with her Aunt and Uncle Orange, but she ultimately decided to return to the farm after she realized that she was homesick and found it hard to fit in. She almost always wears a light brown stetson hat, which she usually removes before sleeping. She is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail". Applejack takes great pride in her hat and seldom goes anywhere without it. Applejack is occasionally very stubborn and inflexible, causing her to be hostile toward others or incapable of seeing alternate solutions to a problem. However when things go very downhill, she eventually lets go of her pride and is the first to apologize. Applejack is often shown to be one of the more empathetic members of the main cast, putting the needs and feelings of others before her own. On occasion, Applejack gets carried away with her empathy, especially with Apple Bloom. Applejack represents the element of honesty. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty. Physical Appearance Applejack is a female earth pony with an orange coat, and blonde mane and tail, (tied in ponytails). She also has white freckles on her face, green eyes and 3 red apples for a cutie mark. And she is often seen wearing a brown Stetson. Then in the year 45 ABDM, Applejack gets a bit taller and gains more mucsle in her thighs from years of applebucking. Where she starts wearing her mane in a braided ponytail, even began wearing a green neckerchief. Main weaponry * 12 gauge Coachgun * 2 Colt SAA .45 "Artillery" Revolvers * Green Lightsaber * Powers and Abilities Pony Physiology: Applejack is an Earth Pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother. * Enhanced Strength: Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking. Expert Athlete: Applejack possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. Expert Cook: Pinkie Pie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever". Expert Herding: She stops a cow stampede with only the help of her dog, Winona. Expert Music Player: Applejack can play the harmonica and the fiddle. Ice Sculpting Expertise: During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. Enhanced Eating: Applejack possess a huge appetite. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". Cowgirl action shooting: Applejack is also skilled in cowboy action shooting. She is quick on the trigger wither she's using her trademark coachgun or one of her Colt .45 revolvers Honesty Embodiment: Applejack possess the element of honesty. Lightsaber Combat: Applejack is a skilled Lightsaber combatant, using a mixture of Form I: Shi-Cho, Form IV: Ataru, and Form VI: Niman. She's held up against many foes in her time, even being able to keep up with Trixie Lulamoon's Jar'Kai Makashi, Starlight Glimmer's Ataru styled dueling, even the double-bladed Lightsaber combat of Dawn Bellwether. However, the only foes that Applejack was given a run for her money are Bradey O'Diesel and Sargeant Savage 'Force Skills: ' Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:Cowboys/Cowgirls Category:Southern American-Accented Characters Category:Country Accented Characters Category:Western Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Brutes Category:Strong Characters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Honest Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Characters Category:Buisnessmen Category:Selfless Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Strategic Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Vengeful Category:Tricksters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Generals Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Apple's Posse Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Bludgenoers Category:Whip Users Category:Musicians Category:Bakers Category:Martial Artists Category:The Mane 6 Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap